warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Hawkwing's Journey/Chapter 31
Chapter description :Hawkwing sticks his head into the apprentice's den, only to find Curlypaw not inside. He reports his find to Blossomheart and Sagenose, and the missing apprentice suddenly appears. She explains she was making dirt, but Hawkwing knows she's up to something and decides to speak with her later. He remembers on how the previous day, Leafstar had moved SkyClan to another part of the lake, but there were disturbances from Twolegs and dogs, so the Clan leader moved her Clan to a hollow. :The place originally worked, as the Twolegs didn't bother them. However, Hawkwing is still concerned about the younger cats being near Twolegs, and then recalls what happened to Parsleyseed. The brown tabby told his Clan he was leaving to become a kittypet, much to his Clan's ire. He said he didn't feel safe and and knew of a kind Twoleg who would take him in. Macgyver`told him about what the Twolegs would do, mentioning how cats got lazy and fat after meeting the Cutter. However, Parsleyseed maintained his word. :Leafstar allowed Parsleyseed to leave despite her feelings, and by morning, he was gone. Snapping back to reality, Hawkwing continues leading the hunting patrol, noting the Twolegs were still around in their water monsters. Curlypaw spots a rabbit, and the patrol prepares to catch it. After a mild chase, the apprentice catches the rabbit, earning her praise from the patrol. When the cats nearly return to camp, Curlypaw asks to speak with Hawkwing in private, and he agrees. :He wonders if she's going to ask him about love interests, noting her potential crush on Rileypool. Before Curlypaw can explain, a dog appears, and the patrol quickly darts back to camp. Plumwillow appears, frantically telling Hawkwing the three kits are gone. She explains dogs chased them out of the camp. Hawkwing immediately runs over to the Twoleg nest, followed by Plumwillow. They notice the kits are trapped in some kind of Twoleg trap, and then make a plan to distract the dogs. :Suddenly, a female Twoleg comes out of the nest and begins to cuddle the kits in her arms. Hawkwing and Plumwillow attack the Twoleg, and quickly rescue Dewkit, Finkit, and Reedkit. The cats quickly run away from the den as the male Twoleg drags the dogs back inside. The kits talk about how they like the Twolegs, which concerns their mother and adoptive father. Plumwillow and Hawkwing decide they have to convince Leafstar to leave the lake for the sake of the kits. :Leafstar and a patrol are relieved to see the kits are alright. The latter brag about their adventure as they are led back to camp. As SkyClan relaxes and eats some fresh-kill, Curlypaw asks Hawkwing if she can speak to him now. Despite him wanting to speak in the morning, the apprentice says it's important and he agrees. She confesses she wants to join Parsleyseed and be a kittypet. Hawkwing is stunned and tries to convince her to stay, but Curlypaw states she's been seeing Parsleyseed and feels her life would be much easier as a kittypet. :Hawkwing then asks her why she would abandon StarClan, but Curlypaw smoothly questions her ancestors's existence. The tabby tries one more time to convince her to stay, but she is not persuaded and says she'll leave in the morning, and her parents will tell Leafstar. Hawkwing finds himself in the nursery and briefly stays with Plumwillow and the kits, and exits to find Leafstar staring at the moon. He knows he has to tell the leader SkyClan must leave the lake, and wonders how he'll do it if Echosong couldn't. Characters Major }} Minor *Sagenose *Curlypaw *Parsleyseed *Leafstar *Sparrowpelt *Macgyver *Firefern *Plumwillow *Dewkit *Finkit *Reedkit *Waspwhisker *Tinycloud *Rabbitleap }} Mentioned *Birdwing *Echosong }} Important events *Parsleyseed leaves SkyClan to become a kittypet. Notes and references Category:Hawkwing's Journey Category:Chapter subpages Category:Super Edition arc